


Astronaut

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Confusion, Costumes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Karneval - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Police Uniforms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Das Präsidium feiert Karneval. Thiel muss hin. Boerne auch.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** P6?  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Genre:** Slash, Humor?, am Ende Fluff, wahrscheinlich Crack  
>  **Warnungen:** Ähem... wahrscheinlich OoC.  
>  **Länge:** 5300 Wörter  
>  **Beta:** (noch) ohne  
>  **A/N:**  
>  **I.** Vielen Dank an die wunderbare cricri, die zwischendrin für die nötige Motivation gesorgt hat!  <3  
>  **II.** Die beste Geschichte, die ich kenne, in der Kostüme vorkommen, ist sowieso „[Diese Partnersache](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/167928.html)“ von cricri (und HollyHop), aus der ich auch gleich mal die Idee mit dem Partnerkostüm entwendet habe - aber da an diese Fic sowieso nichts rankommt, ist das okay, hoffe ich. :> Und viel Partnerkostüm ist hier ja auch nicht drin.  
>  **III.** Ich werde mich nie wieder über eine Schreibblockade beschweren, holy shit. Wenn dabei jedes Mal solche Monsteroneshots rauskommen... o___O" Die Idee war doch eigentlich ganz kurz..!  
>  **IV.** In diesem Oneshot ist mein persönlicher Lieblingssatz überhaupt drin. Mal sehen, ob den jemand findet ;)

 

 

 

„Sie kommen doch auch, Chef?“

 

„Mhm.“

 

„...Sie haben kein Wort von dem verstanden, was ich gerade gesagt habe, oder?“

 

Thiel sah verwirrt von seinen Akten auf. „Entschuldigung, Nadeshda, was haben Sie gesagt? Ich habe gerade... Also, ich war...“

 

Nadeshda grinste breit. „Sie haben gerade zugestimmt, mit auf die Karnevalsfeier des Präsidiums zu kommen.“

 

Hätte Thiel eine Tasse in der Hand gehabt, hätte diese wohl in diesem Moment mit seinem Schreibtisch Bekanntschaft geschlossen.

Entgeistert sah er seine Mitarbeiterin an. „Hab‘  ich nicht.“

 

„Haben Sie wohl.“

 

„Nein.“

Nadeshda wusste, dass er Karneval nicht mochte. Wahrscheinlich wusste das das ganze Präsidium. Und ebenso allgemein bekannt war, dass er sich unter gar keinen Umständen zu einer solchen Veranstaltung breitschlagen ließ.

 

„Hören Sie mal her.“

 

Das verdächtig schelmische Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht hätte ihn warnen sollen.

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich das Gespräch aufgezeichnet. Diese...

„Sie kommen doch auch, Chef?“, hörte er Nadeshdas Stimme aus dem Aufnahmegerät, und dann seine, leise, aber doch unverkennbar: „Mhm.“

 

Unfassbar.

 

 

Wirklich böse sein konnte Thiel ihr allerdings nicht. Er musste da ja trotzdem nicht hin, richtig? Nur aufgrund eines fiesen Tricks?

Andererseits... Irgendwie war jetzt sein Ehrgeiz geweckt. Wenn man schon zu derartigen Mitteln griff, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, dort doch mal aufzutauchen...

 

„Wann muss ich wo sein?“, forschte er nach, stark bemüht, möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen.

 

Nadeshda lächelte. „Montagabend um sieben vor dem Präsidium. Wir haben einen Saal gemietet, weil das Kalinka zu klein ist für alle Leute, die sich angemeldet haben, und da fahren wir dann gemeinsam hin.“

 

Thiel seufzte.

 

„Und keinen Rückzieher machen!“, fügte Nadeshda noch an, bevor sie aus dem Raum verschwand, um was auch immer zu erledigen.

 

Thiel ließ den Kopf mit einem lauten Knall auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und blieb liegen.

 

Dann kam er halt eben doch zu diesem Kindergartenrollenspiel. Hatte ja glücklicherweise niemand behauptet, dass er verkleidet kommen musste. Und wie lange er bleiben sollte.

 

Eine Faschingsfeier. Er!

Und dann war die ganze Chose auch noch in einem extra gemieteten Saal.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass man einen Konferenzraum des Präsidiums umbauen würde, oder eben ganz zur Not ins Kalinka auswich. Aber nein: Ein Saal. Extra gemietet.

Oh Gott.

Viel schlimmer konnte es gar nicht mehr kommen.

 

 

*

 

 

Konnte es doch, wie sich nur wenige Stunden später herausstellte. Das Stichwort hieß - wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen - Boerne.

Boerne, der ihn nach Feierabend ungefragt vom Präsidium abholte und nach Hause fuhr und die ganze Fahrt lang redete, von seiner Arbeit und über dies und das und jenes. Bis er irgendwann fallen ließ, dass auch er bei der Feier zugegen sein würde und Thiel ihn erst schockiert anstarrte und dann frustriert aufstöhnte.

Boerne.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

 

„Kommen Sie etwa auch?“, erkundigte sich Boerne nach einer Sekunde des Schweigens.

 

Thiel brummte nur.

 

„Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von Ihnen erwartet, Thiel!“, redete Boerne unbeeindruckt weiter. „Sie schienen mir noch nie der Typ für Karneval. Kennt man das in Hamburg überhaupt? Ach, ist ja auch egal. Irgendwie passt das zu Ihnen, schließlich fristen Sie passend zum altbekannten Narren bei genauerem Hinsehen ein in höchstem Maße dem pikaresken Roman entsprechendes Dasein.“

Thiel ließ das unkommentiert.

„Wussten Sie übrigens, dass der älteste noch existente Karnevalsumzug der Welt in Nürnberg stattfindet und nicht etwa im Rheinland, wo man ihn vermuten würde? In Franken! Stellen Sie sich das mal vor!“

 

„Was Sie nicht sagen.“ Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

 

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. „Na, Sie sind ja schon richtig in Stimmung.“

 

„Augen auf die Straße.“ Thiel griff vorsorglich nach dem Türgriff, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten. „Und Sie? Hätte ja auch nicht gedacht, dass gerade Sie sich für Karneval interessieren.“

 

„Ich... Ich bin der Ansicht, man sollte gelegentlich auch mal neue Dinge wagen“, erklärte der Professor und kratzte sich am Kopf.

 

Thiel lachte. „Frau Haller hat Sie gezwungen, habe ich recht?“

 

„Genau wie Frau Krusenstern offenbar Sie zwingt, ja“, gab Boerne freimütig zu.

 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, die Feier wäre nur vom Präsidium? Das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, waren Sie noch nicht bei der Polizei eingestellt.“

 

„Frau Klemm hatte die Güte, auch die Rechtsmedizin einzuladen.“

 

„Ich hab's geahnt.“

Wer auch sonst.

 

 

Einen Moment lang war Thiel seltsam erleichtert darüber, dass nicht nur er den Feiernden gezwungenermaßen einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstatten musste.

Dann fragte Boerne, welches Kostüm er denn anzuziehen gedenke, und Thiels Laune sank noch weiter.

 

Er war fassungslos.

„Boerne... Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Sie wollen da tatsächlich mit Kostüm aufkreuzen.“

 

„Doch.“ Boerne sah ihn verwirrt an. „Sie etwa nicht?“

 

„Nur über meine Leiche.“ So weit kam es wohl noch. „Schlimm genug, dass ich da überhaupt hin muss!“

 

„Müssen Sie das denn?“, forschte der Professor nach.

 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Musste er?

Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er eine Wette verloren oder so. Er hatte nur zugestimmt, weil... Ja, warum eigentlich? Weil Nadeshda ihn überrumpelt hatte? Weil er sich die ganze Sache nach all den Jahren doch mal anschauen wollte? Weil... Hm.

 

 

*

 

 

„Und als was darf man Sie dann bewundern?“, lenkte er spöttisch ab, als Boerne den Wagen vor dem Haus parkte.

 

„Gute Frage.“ Der Professor stieg aus, marschierte schnurstracks zur Haustür und Thiel hatte Mühe, es ihm schnell genug nachzutun.

„Das mag Ihre beschränkten Vorstellungen jetzt ein wenig überschreiten, aber ein Kostüm ist ja nicht gleich ein Kostüm.“

Thiel folgte ihm ein wenig ungläubig die Treppen hoch.

„Kostüme repräsentieren selbstverständlich auch das Wesen des Trägers. Ein Ausdruck der Persönlichkeit, ja, gewisser Züge, die der Träger sonst nicht an den Tag legen würde, weil sie sozial nicht akzeptiert sind oder nicht zu der Vorstellung passen, die besagter Träger von sich selbst hat.“

Boerne schloss seine Wohnungstür auf und Thiel folgte ihm notgedrungen.

„An dieser Stelle könnte ich Ihnen einen Aspekt der Theorien von Carl Rogers erklären, aber ich glaube, das ist Ihnen zu kompliziert.“

 

„Das hält Sie doch sonst auch nicht davon ab“, murmelte Thiel und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

 

„Carl Ransom Rogers war ein amerikanischer Psychologe, ein Verfechter der humanistischen Psychologie, der den klientenzentrierten, also auf den zu behandelnden Menschen eingehenden Ansatz schuf“, ratterte Boerne sofort herunter. „Eine seiner Kernaussagen ist die Persönlichkeitstheorie, die besagt, dass der Mensch nach Selbstverwirklichung sowie Selbstaktualisierung strebt. Aber worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte, ist: Rogers entwickelte in diesem Zusammenhang, stark vereinfacht ausgedrückt, die These, dass durch eine Inkongruenz von Selbst- und Fremdbild eines Menschen bei diesem durch Entstehen von Ängsten, Schuldgefühlen und Abwehrhaltungen psychische Probleme entstehen können.“

Er drehte sich zu Thiel um.

„Ein hochinteressantes Theorem. Sie sollten es beizeiten mal lesen.“

Thiel schnaubte.

„Also, als was verkleide ich mich?“

 

Thiel ließ sich seufzend auf Boernes Sofa fallen. Warum tat er sich das noch mal an?

„Gehen Sie doch als Sheldon. Das passt zu Ihnen“, antwortete er trocken.

 

„Sheldon Cooper? Der Autist aus ‘The Big Bang Theory‘?”, forschte Boerne stirnrunzelnd nach.

 

„Der ist kein Autist. Sagen die Autoren. Aber ja, den meine ich.“

 

Boerne machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Der Charakter legt einige mehr als auffällige autistische Verhaltensweisen an den Tag, wollen Sie wirklich mit mir darüber diskutieren?“

 

Thiel schnaubte. „Ich bin nur überrascht, dass Sie den überhaupt kennen.“

 

„Das Gleiche kann ich auch von Ihnen behaupten.“

 

„Ach was.“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Und warum passt das jetzt nicht zu Ihnen? Klugscheißer, Besserwisser, hält sich für den tollsten Menschen überhaupt, geht seinen Mitmenschen auf den Zeiger...“, zählte Thiel auf.

 

Boerne sah ihn verwirrt an. „Na, da haben Sie Ihre Antwort doch schon...!“

 

Oh Himmel.

 

 

*

 

 

„Ich tendiere ja zu jemandem wie dem großen Paolo Zacchia“, bemerkte Boerne.

 

„Paolo wer?“ Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

 

„Paolo Zacchia“, wiederholte der Professor geduldig. „Der Begründer der modernen Rechtsmedizin.“

 

Thiel prustete los.

 

 

Es dauerte, bis sich der Kommissar wieder gefangen hatte, und Boerne wurde immer genervter.   
„Was passt Ihnen denn jetzt daran nicht?“, fragte er eingeschnappt.

 

„Muss ich das wirklich erklären?“ Thiel grinste. „Vielleicht sollten Sie  _doch_  Sheldon nehmen.“

 

„Bitte, Herr Kommissar, dann schlagen Sie doch etwas Besseres vor.“

 

„Habe ich doch eben.“

 

„Dann schlagen Sie eben etwas  _Sinnvolles_  vor.“

 

Thiel brummte unwillig.

 

 

*

 

 

„Wie wär’s denn mit Iron Man?“, fragte er, als Boerne nach ein paar Minuten aus der Küche zurückkam, wo er was auch immer gemacht hatte. „Da passt sogar Ihr Bart dazu.“

 

„Ach ja?“ Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich enttäusche Sie ja nur ungerne, aber eine Verkleidung, nur weil man dem Charakter ein klein wenig ähnlich sieht, funktioniert nicht. Man sollte auch etwas über ihn wissen, hm?“

 

„Sind ja noch zwei Tage Wochenende vor der Feier. Die Filme schaffen Sie in der Zeit auf jeden Fall.“

 

„Machen Sie sich nur lustig.“

 

„Mache ich doch gar nicht.“ Thiel schmunzelte. „Haben Sie noch andere Ideen?“

 

Boerne sah ihn befangen an. „Richard Wagner?“

 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst.“

 

Der Professor zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und wenn es so wäre?“

 

„Erstens: Wagner war Nationalist, Antisemit und ein großer Favorit Hitlers. Glauben Sie mir, das wollen Sie nicht repräsentieren. Und zweitens: Wie zur Hölle wollen Sie ein Wagner-Kostüm auf die Beine stellen, das man auch erkennt?“

 

Boerne schwieg ein paar lange Sekunden, bevor er leise und sichtlich unwillig „Touché“ murmelte.

 

 

*

 

 

„Woher wissen Sie eigentlich überhaupt etwas über Wagner?“, fragte Boerne, als er mit zwei Tassen Kaffee aus der Küche zurückkam.

 

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „So ungern Sie das auch hören mögen, Boerne, aber ganz ungebildet bin auch ich nicht.“

 

„Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg, Herr Kollege.“

 

„Aber immerhin Abitur.“ Thiel nahm seine Tasse entgegen. „Außerdem, wenn Sie so viel seine Musik hören müssen, kommt man ja fast gar nicht drumherum, sich da mal schlau zu machen.“

 

Boerne lächelte und schwieg und Thiel fragte sich unweigerlich, ob er gerade etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

 

 

*

 

 

„Wir machen einfach ein Partnerkostüm. Ich gehe als Sherlock Holmes und Sie als Watson. Was halten Sie davon?“

 

„Ich werde mich unter keinen Umständen verkleiden, haben Sie das verstanden, Boerne? Das ist doch albern.“

 

„Ach, warum denn?“ Boerne warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er nicht so recht einordnen konnte. „Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass Sie auffallen werden wie ein bunter Hund, wenn Sie morgen kein Kostüm tragen.“

 

„Und wenn schon. Ein Partnerkostüm würde ja implizieren, dass wir in irgendeiner Weise Partner sind.“

 

Boerne stockte kurz. „Sind wir das nicht?“, fragte er.

 

„Ich wüsste nicht in welchem Bereich“, antwortete Thiel.

Langsam wurde ihm das hier zu bunt. Als hätte er nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich mit Boerne über Kostüme zu unterhalten!

Boerne und er. Partner.

Pff.

Das war eine Sache, über die er gar nicht weiter nachdenken wollte. Aus verschiedenen Gründen.

 

Er hörte, wie Boerne leise seufzte, sich dann allerdings schnell wieder gefangen hatte. „Sie könnten auch als James Bond gehen. Das passt zwar nicht ganz zu Ihrer Statur, aber dafür müssen Sie sich nur einen Anzug anziehen und das ist so wenig Kostüm, dass es wohl kaum als vollwertige Verkleidung durchgeht.“

 

„Nur über meine Leiche.“

 

„Und einen Anzug sollten Sie ja noch haben, oder? Ich habe mich damals schließlich nicht umsonst Ihrer erbarmt, richtig?“

 

Die Bilder des damaligen Nachmittags schoben sich vor Thiels inneres Auge. Damals, als Boerne ihn tatsächlich dazu gebracht hatte, sich einen vernünftigen Anzug zu kaufen, und selbstverständlich zur Beratung mitgekommen war.

Er blinzelte und schob die Bilder verzweifelt dahin zurück, wo sie hergekommen waren: In den allerhintersten Winkel seines Gehirns.

 

 

*

 

 

„Aber wo Sie schon von Sherlock Holmes reden: Warum gehen Sie nicht als Polizist?“, fiel ihm ein. „Dann hätten Sie endlich auch mal einen triftigen Grund, warum Sie sich einfach nicht aus meinen Ermittlungen raushalten können.“

Irgendwie klang sein Tonfall schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

 

Boerne schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Wie bitte?“, wetterte er los. „Ohne meine Hilfe hätten Sie doch keinen einzigen Ihrer Fälle gelöst!“

 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Das glauben aber auch nur Sie“, schoss er zurück. „Es gibt auch andere Rechtsmediziner in Ihrem Institut, Sie Wichtigtuer.“

Klarer Fall von Selbstüberschätzung, dachte er, aber das war er von Boerne ja gewohnt.

 

 „Ach.“ Boerne klang ernsthaft beleidigt. „Dann bekommen Sie aus diesen Dilettanten doch mal brauchbare Informationen heraus. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß bei Ihren zukünftigen Ermittlungen,  _Herr Kommissar_. Und jetzt raus aus meiner Wohnung.“

 

Huch. So war das jetzt aber nicht geplant gewesen.

 

 

Die Tür knallte lautstark hinter ihm ins Schloss, nachdem Boerne ihn aggressiv aus seiner Wohnung hinauskomplimentiert hatte. Das war noch nie passiert, jedenfalls nicht nach einer solchen Belanglosigkeit, und Thiel fühlte sich ziemlich mies.

Andererseits: Konnte er doch nichts dafür, wenn der Herr Professor so schnell eingeschnappt war, nur weil man über die falschen Sachen Witze machte.

 

Ergeben schloss er seine eigene Wohnungstür auf, nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und schaltete den Fernseher ein, aber der bittere Beigeschmack, den die gesamte Situation mit sich gebracht hatte, wollte nicht so recht weichen.

 

 

*

 

 

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und Thiel verbrachte ihn so, wie er seine Samstage am liebsten verbrachte: Faul in der Wohnung. Schließlich war er unter der Woche mehr als genug auf Achse.

 

Erst gegen Abend fiel er ein wenig aus seinem Plan, als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er vor seinem Kleiderschrank stand und gedankenverloren den schwarzen Anzug begutachtete.

Er zwang sich, die Tür wieder zu schließen.

 

Das kam ja wohl gar nicht in Frage.

 

 

*

 

 

Am Sonntag stand er vor Boernes Wohnungstür und klingelte Sturm.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Boerne mit nassen Haaren und nur im Bademantel vor ihm stand.

Thiel schluckte trocken.

 

„Boerne, es tut mir leid, dass das am Freitag so ausgeartet ist, okay? Ich wollte Sie nicht kränken oder so“, brachte er etwas mühselig hervor.

 

Boerne blinzelte ihn an.

„Sie haben nicht zufällig noch eine Polizeiuniform?“

 

 

*

 

 

Thiel war unruhig.

Er konnte weder vernünftig vor dem Fernseher sitzen noch ein Buch lesen noch sonst etwas tun – sein Kopf schien mit Grübeln beschäftigt.

 

Boernes Frage vorhin war tatsächlich ernst gemeint gewesen. Nicht einmal Thiels Argumente, dass ihm die Uniform sowieso nicht passen würde ( _„Uniformen fallen doch sowieso immer zu lang aus, oder?“_ ) und dass das Amtsanmaßung sei und sowieso nicht erlaubt ( _„Amtsanmaßung, mein lieber Herr Thiel, ist es erst, wenn ich den ‘Polizei‘-Schriftzug trage und mich als tatsächlicher Polizist ausgebe“_ ), hatten Wirkung gezeigt.

Thiels Frage, warum er sich nicht einfach ein Kostüm lieh, hatte Boerne mit einem einfachen  _„Es ist Sonntag“_  abgetan und schlussendlich waren ihm irgendwie die Argumente ausgegangen.

 

Entschlossen stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Wenn er sowieso nicht still sitzen konnte, konnte er das auch jetzt gleich erledigen.

 

 

*

 

 

Vorsichtig besah er die Uniform in seiner Hand. Sein Finger schwebte nur Zentimeter über dem Klingelknopf. Sollte er wirklich...?

 

Es hatte gar nicht lange gedauert, bis er die alte Uniform wiedergefunden hatte, auch wenn sie tief vergraben in einer alten Kiste gesteckt hatte. Das Teil war tatsächlich noch grün, obwohl nicht nur NRW, sondern auch Hamburg doch schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten die blauen Uniformen eingeführt hatten, und man sah ihm sein Alter durchaus an. Trotzdem war der Anzug noch ganz und Thiel hatte ihn eingehend abgestaubt und auf Mottenlöcher abgesucht und war ganz erstaunt gewesen, keine zu finden.

 

Den Aufwand wollte er sich dann doch nicht umsonst gemacht haben.

Er klingelte.

 

 

Nur Sekunden später schwang die Tür auf und Boerne sah ihn erstaunt an. „Das ging ja schnell“, frohlockte er, als er das Kleiderbündel in Thiels Arm zugeordnet hatte, und ein „Schicke Jacke“ kam direkt hinterher.

Thiel sah an sich herunter.

Ach ja, richtig, die alte Lederjacke hatte er ja auch noch gefunden. Und weil sie ihm nicht nur ein wenig zu unhandlich, sondern auch zu schwer gewesen war, hatte er sie kurzerhand angezogen. Für den einfacheren Transport und nicht aus Nostalgiegründen. Jawohl.

 

Thiel folgte Boerne in dessen Wohnzimmer, wo er ihm die Klamotten in die Hand drückte.

„Ist ‘ne Hamburger Uniform, das ist Ihnen klar, oder?“, bemerkte er beiläufig. „Probieren Sie mal an.“

 

„Hier?“ Boerne kniff die Augen zusammen.

 

„Jo. Dann sehen wir gleich, ob sie passt oder ob Sie doch als Sheldon gehen müssen.“

 

Ohne größeren Protest begann Boerne damit, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Thiels Augen folgten den flinken Bewegungen seiner Finger.

War es gerade auch schon so warm hier drin gewesen?

Hastig wandte er sich ab und zog die schwere Lederjacke aus.

 

„Schade“, kommentierte Boerne leise und Thiel fragte sich unweigerlich, ob er sich gerade verhört hatte, als Boerne auch schon weiter redete: „Ich bin erstaunt, aber die Jacke steht Ihnen. Sollten Sie öfter tragen. Also, Lederjacken allgemein, nicht zwingend diese hier.“

 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich zurück zu seinem Nachbarn, der inzwischen oberkörperfrei im Zimmer stand und der Thiel mit einem Blick ansah, bei dem ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Schnell hielt er ihm das alte Diensthemd hin.

 

„Doch, wirklich“, redete der Professor unbefangen weiter, während er sich in diesen beigefarbenen Alptraum schälte, „Die Jacke bringt Sie dazu, eine gewisse... Dominanz auszustrahlen, finde ich. Davon sollten Sie öfter Gebrauch machen.“

 

„Bekomme ich damit dann auch Sie zum Schweigen?“, gab Thiel patzig zurück.

 

Boerne sah ihn erneut so an, wie er es eben schon mal getan hatte, so...  _undefinierbar_. „Das können Sie beizeiten ja mal testen“, antwortete er, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit vollständig auf das Diensthemd lenkte, und Thiel hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass bei diesem Gespräch etwas zwischen den Zeilen gesagt worden war, das sich ihm noch nicht so ganz erschloss.

 

 

Boerne hatte das Hemd unterdessen zugeknöpft und Thiel konnte seinen Blick nicht davon losreißen. Es mochte dem Professor ein wenig zu klein sein, aber nicht so sehr, dass es störte. Dafür spannte der Stoff ganz leicht über seiner Brust, und Thiel fragte sich, warum zum Teufel Boerne eigentlich in allen Klamotten so verdammt gut aussah, und dann fragte er sich, warum zum Teufel er so etwas über Boerne dachte, bis Boerne schließlich seine Gedanken unterbrach: „Sagen Sie, sind Sie sicher, dass das mal Ihr Hemd war? Ist das etwa beim Waschen eingelaufen?“

 

Der Kommissar verdrehte die Augen. „Boerne, das ist dreißig Jahre her, natürlich war das mal mein Hemd. Hat auch mal gepasst.“ Er grinste. „War aber auch bei mir damals ein wenig eng.“

 

„Gibt es Fotos aus der Zeit?“ Da war sie wieder, die altbekannte Boerne’sche Neugier.

 

Thiel schnaubte. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwo bestimmt, aber die suche ich jetzt nicht extra für Sie raus.“

 

 

Schweigend sah er Boerne dabei zu, wie der erst in die braune Diensthose und dann in den dünnen Pullover schlüpfte und sich im Anschluss erwartungsvoll zu Thiel drehte.

 

„Passt“, befand Thiel. Zu wirklich vielen Worten war er gerade nicht in der Lage – Nicht nur das Hemd, sondern auch die Hose kratzten an der Grenze von ‘zu eng‘ und Thiel hatte Mühe, sich auf Boernes Gesicht zu konzentrieren.

Weil es einfach ein so ungewohnter Anblick war, seinen Nachbarn in einer Polizeiuniform zu sehen.

Und außerdem auch, weil er selbst erst mal grübeln musste, wie genau er da mal reingepasst hatte. Wobei: In über dreißig Jahren war dann doch nicht nichts mit seinem Körper passiert, das musste er ja zugeben.

 

„Hier.“ Hastig überreichte er dem Professor die Lederjacke, die er etwas achtlos auf das Sofa geworfen hatte. Boerne streifte sie über.

 

„Und, wie sehe ich aus?“ Boerne strahlte und auch Thiel musste lächeln.

 

„Wie ein Polizist halt“, gab er lapidar zurück. „Ein Hamburger Polizist von vor dreißig Jahren. Aber das passt.“

 

Boernes Lächeln machte, dass ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

 

 

*

 

 

„Wo bleiben Sie denn, Thiel? Wir kommen noch zu spät!“

 

„Ja, ich bin ja gleich da! Ich bekomme nur- Hngh!“ Es fühlte sich an, als wollte ihn die nicht gerade sauber gebundene Fliege um seinen Hals erwürgen.

 

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an!“

 

„Sie sind gerade keine große Hilfe,  _Herr Professor_...“ Thiel atmete schwer. Seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde kämpfte er nun schon mit dieser blöden Fliege, die einfach nicht so wollte wie er, und dass Boerne seit fünf Minuten in Thiels Uniform im Türrahmen stand, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser.

 

„Kommen Sie her.“

 

Thiel schaute verwundert auf.

 

„Na kommen Sie schon, ich helfe Ihnen, das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen!“

 

Folgsam kam er ein paar Schritte auf seinen Nachbarn zu, dem es offenbar trotzdem nicht schnell genug ging und der Thiel am Arm packte, zu sich zog und um 180 Grad drehte.

„Ich kann das nur von hinten“, murmelte Boerne und Thiels Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Oh Gott. Musste doch nicht sein, diese ewige Zweideutigkeit. Oder das, was sein Hirn als Zweideutigkeit interpretierte, auch wenn es keinerlei Anlass dazu gab. Je nachdem.

Boerne lehnte sich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen seinen Rücken und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, um die Fliege zu greifen, und Thiel vergaß prompt, was er eigentlich hatte denken wollen.

 

Viel zu schnell war der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei und der fremde, warme Körper verschwunden.

 

Die Fliege saß perfekt.

Natürlich saß die Fliege perfekt.

 

 

*

 

 

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind...?“ Thiel war skeptisch.

Boerne hatte beschlossen, dass sie sowieso nicht rechtzeitig am Präsidium sein würden, um die Festgesellschaft noch abzupassen, und so waren sie direkt in Richtung Saal aufgebrochen. Die Angabe, wo der sich befand, stammte natürlich von Boerne – eine genaue Adresse hatte Thiel ja nicht bekommen.

In weiser Voraussicht waren sie sogar zu Fuß gelaufen. Die Räumlichkeit lag ganz in der Nähe ihrer Wohnungen und außerdem musste dann nachher niemand nach Hause fahren, oder, Gott bewahre, ein Taxi rufen. Bei seinem Glück würden sie dabei nämlich wie immer das seines Vaters abbekommen.

 

Boerne drückte eine unscheinbare Tür in einer engen Gasse auf. Thiel folgte ihm unwillig. Das hier war keine Gegend, in der er sich sonderlich wohl fühlte, vielleicht auch ein wenig vorgeschädigt durch seinen Beruf.

 

Das Wummern des Basses begrüßte sie bereits, als sie ein paar Schritte in das Gebäude gegangen waren.

Das war kein Saal, das war ein Club. Das Präsidium hatte ernsthaft einen Club gemietet.

Thiel rollte mit den Augen.  
Das hatte man eben davon, wenn man die Planung den ganzen jungen Leuten übertrug.

 

„Kommen Sie, Mister Bond.“ Boerne grinste und hielt ihm die nächste Tür auf, die direkt in die bereits ganz gut laufende Feier führte.

Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

 

Naja. Immerhin war die Musik nicht so laut, dass man sich gar nicht mehr unterhalten konnte.

Nur der Text ließ etwas sehr zu wünschen übrig, fand er.

_„Die Moral von der Geschichte, die ist doch sonnenklar: Wer Bier und Limo mischt ist doch nicht ganz normal!“_ , sang ein betont fröhlich wirkender Sänger über ein unsägliches Ballermann-Synthesizer-Gewummer.  _„Drum folgen wir dem Ratschlag von Johnny, Jim und Jack – Nie mehr Radler, alles andere hau’n wir weg!“_

Und mit einem lautstark gegrölten  _„Radler ist kein Alkohol“_  in laut und schief und mit mehrfacher Wiederholung stieg die Menge in den Refrain ein.

 

Thiel seufzte.

 

Unfassbar.

 

Es war noch nicht mal acht Uhr und die Leute schon betrunken – anders konnte er sich die Musik einfach nicht erklären. Und obwohl er dem Lied ja in gewisser Weise schon irgendwie zustimmte, war die Umsetzung definitiv nicht seins.

Verzweifelt sah er sich nach einer Bar um. Nicht nur die anderen konnten sich derartige Musik schöntrinken.

 

 

Nur Minuten später hatte er Boerne verloren, Nadeshda begrüßt, sich eine einigermaßen ruhige Ecke gesucht und endlich ein Bier in die Hand gedrückt bekommen.

Die Musik war nicht besser geworden – offenbar hatte jemand eine CD mit den größten Karnevalshits aufgelegt und jetzt wechselten sich am laufenden Band Ballermann-Schlager mit den Höhnern ab.

 

Während er noch überlegte, wo zum Teufel diese ganzen Leute herkamen – aus dem Präsidium nicht, so viel war klar, über die Hälfte der Menschen hier kannte er nämlich gar nicht – stellte sich Frau Klemm neben ihn.

 

„Und Sie sind?“, fragte sie.

 

Thiel grinste. „Bond. James Bond.“ Oh je. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so schnell so viel auf nüchternen Magen trinken sollen.

 

„Mhm.“ Die Staatsanwältin klang nicht überzeugt. „Sieht mir eher nach Boerne aus.“

 

Thiel drehte sich um, um zu sehen, ob Boerne irgendwo hinter ihm stand, aber da war nichts. „Wie?“, fragte er nach.

 

„Na, Ihr Kostüm. Der Anzug. Das sieht eher so aus, als hätten Sie sich als Boerne verkleidet.“

 

Thiel stand der Mund offen.

Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder?

 

„Und warum in aller Welt sollte ich mich als Boerne verkleiden?!“, brach es aus ihm heraus.

 

Frau Klemm schmunzelte. „Ich weiß nicht. Aus demselben Grund, aus dem er sich als Sie verkleidet hat?“ Sie deutete auf den Professor, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Rand der Tanzfläche stand und offenbar in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Nadeshda und Frau Haller verwickelt war.

 

„Verarschen Sie mich nicht“, war alles, was Thiel noch sagen konnte.

Fassungslos starrte er Boerne an. Boerne in dieser unsäglichen alten grünen Uniform. Dieser Hamburger Uniform.  _Seiner_  Uniform.

 

  
„Thiel, Sie starren“, sagte Frau Klemm.

 

„Tu ich nicht“, antwortete Thiel, ohne die Augen von Boernes Rückseite zu lösen.

 

„Ich glaube, ich lasse Sie mal alleine.“ Frau Klemm prostete ihm zu. „Und ich hoffe, Sie haben das bald geklärt. Mit sich und mit ihm.“

 

Thiel wollte sie noch zurückrufen und fragen, was genau sie damit denn jetzt schon wieder andeuten wollte, aber die Staatsanwältin war bereits in der Menge verschwunden.

 

 

*

 

 

Während Thiel sich einige Zeit später sein drittes Bier holte und grübelte, worauf die Staatsanwältin hinausgewollt hatte – er hatte da ja so eine Vermutung, aber... das konnte doch nicht sein! – begann ein Lied, das so gar nicht zu diesem Abend passen wollte. Und das nicht nur, weil es zur Abwechslung auf Englisch war, sondern auch, weil kein Synthesizer, sondern elektrische Gitarren zu hören waren.

Ein Teil der Masse murrte ob der ungewünschten Programmänderung, der Rest tanzte einfach weiter. Thiel war demjenigen dankbar, der gerade die Kontrolle über die Musik hatte.

 

Er ging wieder dazu über, Boernes Rückseite anzustarren, bis das Lied erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte.  _„So tell me: why is it,  we’re never happy?“_ , sang der Sänger und genau in diesem Moment drehte Boerne sich um und sah Thiel an. Wie in einem schlechten Film, dachte er. So ein Klischee.

Thiel wandte sich ab.

 

 _„Everybody wants to be an astronaut and take the long, tall trail into the stars“_ , schallte es aus den Boxen. Irgendetwas an diesem Lied machte ihn auf seltsame Weise melancholisch. Die Melodie? Der Text? Er wusste es nicht.  
Eigentlich war das ja auch egal.

 

Vorsichtig kämpfte er sich zu Boerne durch.

 

 

*

 

 

„Ach wie schön, Sie haben die Rollen getauscht!“, freute sich Nadeshda, als sie Thiel entdeckte.

 

„Haben wir nicht!“, verteidigte er sich. „Ich bin James Bond und Boerne ist ein Polizist.“ Oh Gott, das klang so affig. Wie im Kindergarten.

 

Nadeshda sah ihn mit einem ähnlichen Blick an, wie ihn Frau Klemm eben an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Was hatten die denn heute alle?

 

Thiel fasste einen Entschluss. „Boerne, ich möchte gehen. Kommen Sie mit oder bleiben Sie hier, aber ich bin jetzt weg.“

 

„Och Chef!“, empörte sich Nadeshda. „Es ist doch noch nicht mal elf!“

 

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diese Kinderkacke“, brummte der Kommissar in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Also was ist jetzt, kommen Sie?“

 

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an. „Ich hole nur noch meine Jacke“, sagte er dann und war in der nächsten Sekunde bereits in der Menge verschwunden.

 

 

„Nettes Kostüm übrigens“, murmelte Thiel beiläufig, während er auf den Zehenspitzen hin und her wippte.

 

Nadeshda lächelte ihn an. „Danke! Ist selbstgemacht!“

 

Thiel lächelte zurück. „Drehen Sie sich mal.“

 

Sie drehte sich mit Schwung um die eigene Achse und ihr Kostüm flatterte um ihren Körper herum.

 

„Nicht schlecht, Donnerwetter! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie nähen können!“

 

Nadeshda schmunzelte. „Und ich wusste nicht, dass Sie einen Anzug haben. Oder eine Fliege binden können.“

 

Thiel hob die Augenbrauen. „Aber das hat doch Boerne–“ Verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Zunge, aber es war zu spät. Nadeshda grinste und Thiel fühlte sich schon wieder so, als wüssten alle anderen etwas, das er einfach nicht sah.

 

Boerne war in diesem Fall tatsächlich seine Rettung, als er zum perfekten Zeitpunkt mit der Lederjacke unter dem Arm neben Thiel auftauchte und diesen in Richtung Ausgang manövrierte.

 

 

*

 

 

„Boerne, ich bekomm das nicht auf die Reihe. Was ist denn los mit uns?“, durchbrach Thiel endlich die Stille, die sie fast den ganzen Heimweg lang begleitet hatte.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“ Boerne fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Eindeutiges Zeichen von Nervosität, meldete der analytische Teil in Thiels Gehirn.

 

„Boerne, die haben alle gesagt, wir hätten die Rollen getauscht. Sie wären als ich gekommen und ich als Sie“, versuchte Thiel es erneut.

 

„Haben sie das.“ Okay, Boerne war wortkarg. Spätestens jetzt war klar, dass tatsächlich etwas los war, das sich Thiel nicht so recht erschloss. Das aber im Gegenzug für alle anderen offensichtlich sein musste.

 

 

„Jetzt schauen Sie uns doch mal an!“, brach es verzweifelt aus ihm heraus. „Sie tragen meine alte Uniform und ich trage den Anzug, den Sie mir damals aufgeschwatzt haben!“

Resigniert fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, was das bedeutet...“

 

Im nächsten Moment packte Boerne ihn etwas unsanft am Handgelenk, zog ihn an sich und drückte die Lippen auf seine, im Gegensatz zu seinem Griff ganz vorsichtig, fast schon keusch. Und Thiel fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

 

Wie hatte er nur so unfassbar blind sein können.

 

Nach einem viel zu kurzen Moment ließ Boerne den Kommissar schon wieder los und sie standen sich etwas unbeholfen gegenüber. Keiner wusste wirklich, was er jetzt tun sollte oder konnte.

Aber was er  _wollte_ , das wusste Thiel. Mehr als gut.

 

Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und verschränkte seine Finger mit Boernes. Und als Boerne bestätigend lächelte, ließ Thiel den letzten Rest Zurückhaltung auch noch fallen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, erst zaghaft, vorsichtig, tastend, dann intensiv und liebevoll und drängend. Und Boerne küsste zurück und es fühlte sich so an, als würden tausend Sterne in Thiel hineinfließen und ihre kribbelnden Bahnen ziehen.

_Everybody wants to be an astronaut._

Das passte. Das passte gut.

 

Sie brauchten keine Worte. Es passte einfach. Reden konnten sie später, oder morgen, oder wann auch immer. Jetzt war Fühlen dran.

 

 

*

 

 

„Kommst du noch mit?“, murmelte Boerne müde gegen Thiels Lippen, als sie sich im Hausflur voneinander verabschieden wollten.

 

„Ich weiß nicht...“ Thiel war unsicher. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten... also... noch etwas warten?“

 

„Doch. Ich will dich nur bei mir haben heute Nacht.“ Boerne küsste ihn sanft. „Weil ich nicht alleine einschlafen will. Und erst recht nicht alleine aufwachen.“ Ein erneuter Kuss. „Besonders nicht jetzt, wo wir...“

 

Thiel verstand.

 

 

*

 

 

Eine sanft durch seine Haare streichende Hand weckte Thiel auf. Um ihn herum und in ihm drin war es wohlig warm und er brauchte einige Minuten, bis er überhaupt die Augen öffnen konnte.

 

Da waren Boernes Augen, die auf seine trafen. Grün, so wunderschön grün. Funkelnd. Wie Sterne.

Was für ein Klischee, dachte er.

Andererseits: vielleicht waren sie das ja auch. Sie beide. Ein Klischee. Aber selbst wenn – was machte das schon?

 

 

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte ihn Boernes sanfte Stimme.

 

„Moin“, gab Thiel ebenso leise zurück.

Er schaffte es nicht mal, ein Morgenmuffel zu sein, so wie das sonst immer war. Einfach aus Prinzip. Aber gerade war einfach alles zu... ja, zu perfekt.

 

 

Sie blieben eine ganze Weile lang einfach nur gemeinsam liegen und genossen ihre gegenseitige Präsenz, bis es Boerne zu warm wurde und er etwas umständlich unter der Decke hervor kletterte und Thiel ihm folgte, weil er trotz allem nicht alleine in diesem großen, noch warmen Bett liegen wollte.

 

 

*

 

 

Und während Thiel etwas chaotisch in der Küche herumfuhrwerkte und das Frühstück vorbereitete, hörte er Boerne unter der Dusche pfeifen; Etwas, das sich mit etwas Fantasie als das einzig akzeptable Lied des gestrigen Abends herausstellte.

 

_Everybody wants to be an astronaut._

 

Thiel spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzog, ohne dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

 

Manchmal war die Welt schon irgendwie schön. So richtig schön. Und wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann durfte es ab sofort für immer so sein.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lieder:** Rick Arena - [Radler ist kein Alkohol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLi_G5oGKQc) und Royal Republic - [Everybody Wants To Be An Astronaut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCEjfEIeUsg).
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N:**  
>   
>  **V.** Everybody Wants To Be An Astronaut lohnt sich übrigens sehr! Ich höre das Lied seit Tagen in Dauerschleife (gut, dass man das gar nicht merkt...) und kann es wirklich nur empfehlen. :3  
>  **VI.** Ich plane sehr gerne. Auch in diesem Fall. Und zwar eine Fortsetzung. So... P18-mäßig und so. Falls Interesse besteht. Aber es kann gut sein, dass die, wenn überhaupt, erst nächstes Jahr zu Karneval kommt... (Und wenn, dann friends-only in meinem LJ.) :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Die erste Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259894) by [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb)




End file.
